How To Make A Chibi Romano Smile
by Einsam-Schatten
Summary: Romano never smiles! He's too grumpy. So Spain tries everything he can think of to force a smile on his face. (T for language) (no pairings)


** Note the readers: There is no Spamano. No yaoi in this story. The mentioning of tickling in this story is not some fetishy thing for sexual pleasure, it is the thing you do to a child to make them giggle. If you expected any of these things to be in the story, you may be disappointed.**

"Romanooo!" Spain called in the annoyingly cheery way that gave Romano his little headaches.

"What do you want, stupid tomato-bastard?!" shouted grumpily towards his boss. He was sitting on a cushioned chair eating his favorite fruit...or rather food, a tomato, with a nasty look on his chubby little face.

"I've made some churros!" chirped Spain,"Come on, we should sit down and eat these together, you never want to do anything with me."

Romano jumped off his seat and parked himself in front of the table where a plate of steaming hot churros lied. He grabbed two off of the light gray, clay plate and started to walk away.

"I'll eat your churros but there's no way I'll stay in the same room as you," he grumbled ungratefully. Unfortunately, that didn't sit so well with boss. He scooped the boy up and sat him into his seat. When Romano got off his chair again he just picked him up again. Romano began to scream bloody murder and kicked at his boss.

"You stupid fucking tomato-bastard, put me down! This is like child abuse! Hey!" Romano yelled angrily, still kicking at poor Spain. He put him back down in his seat.

"Nonsense, Romamo, if I am not hurting you or something under those lines, I am not committing the crime of child abuse," Spain corrected his little chibi servant.

The two began to eat, but Romano kept his same pouty face on. He didn't try to escape anymore, nor did he try to talk his way out of the situation again, but he made sure Spain knew he didn't like this one bit.

"Romano, you never smile around me!" Spain whined,"Just once would you show me a warm, friendly smile...and not a smirk!"

"What if I don't wanna, you jerk?!"

"Then I'll have to make you smile~!"

Romano grunted and rolled his eyes to say 'as if' and continued quietly eating his churro, until he realized his "obnoxious boss" was reaching for him.

"Hey, what the hell are yo-?" was the only thing he managed to say before Spain grabbed his cheeks.

With Romano's round cheeks in his grasp, he began to stretch them and position them to force his little servant's mouth into a "smile". Romano flailed his arms and whacked the Spaniard away.

"You can't just literally force a smile onto my face you fucking bastard!" Romano scolded, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

The young Italian stormed out forgetting a half eaten churro on the table. Can't physically force a smile. Spain didnt know any other way to get the kid to smile. So he knew he'd have to use all the methods. Methods...hah, makes this thing sound a whole lot more important than it actually is. Oh, but this is SPAIN.

**Operation: Are you you ticklish?  
**  
The determined Spaniard's first idea came easily, when he entered his room and noticed his quill. He ran his fingers through the soft feather, and the light bulb appeared. If light bulbs had existed in this time frame (sorry that was really bad heh...). He picked up the quill and headed to Romano's room. He opened the door to be shot down with a rude greeting.

"EY, tomato-bastard! You better get the hell out of me room, or I'll fucking headbutt your stupid-ass stomach!" Romano roared. To his surprise, he didn't leave.

"Romano, are you ticklish?" Spain asked, closing in on him.

"Eh...what?"

Spain point his feather at Romano and smirked

"You wouldn't DARE?!" Romano challenged.

Spain rubbed the feather on the grumpy kid's nose, armpit, stomach, and neck. This was at first proving to be effective. Romano's mouth was was twisting and curving in the way everyone's does to keep away the grins and laughs that are being forced with funny scenes, pictures, and on this occasion, feathers. His face was dark pink-ish red by the time he was about to burst into laughter but saved himself by using his "special attack". He headbutted Spain, which forced him backwards. Dropping the quill, he put his hands up in defeat.

"Hah! Bastard, that's stupid, you won't make me smile with a simple writing tool!" Romano mocked sticking out his tongue in an insulting manner.

"Plan B!" Spain declared after he left the room.

**Operation: Look it's a pretty girl!  
**  
"Hungary, I'm glad your home!" Spain chirped as a smiling Hungary answered her door.

"Yes, what is it you need?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I decided I should invite you over, to visit Romano. He doesn't get visitors often so I think your company would be much appreciated by him!" he explained cheerfully.

"Why me? I don't have anything against the idea...but why did you pick me in particular?"

"You're one of the only people I haven't heard bad things about from him" he sighed.

This made her smile, of course.

Spain came back home and immediately called for Romano's attention, who took his time coming to his boss's side. When he demanded to know what it was Spain wanted to tell him, he explained that he had invited someone over to visit him. When he little servant asked "who", Spain zipped his lips which infuriated Romano. In about two hours, a knock on the door was heard.

"Your guest is here."

Spain hoped this one would work. Romano always has a weird reaction to girls, starting with a smile, sometimes ending in a sweaty mess, y'know, that shit.

He answered the door and let in the guest who was...holding a frying pan. Watch your back Spain, watch your back.

"Romano? Where are you?" Hungary called out, setting her frying pan on a nearby table (to Spain's relief).

The first thing Romano thought when he heard the female voice was, holy fucking shit_, he invited a girl, I know exactly what the hell he's trying to do!_

He decided he'd greet the guest anyway, trick or not, it was still a girl! He entered the room the two were awaiting him in, and was surprised to see his sorta "sitter" from the past.

"Stupid-ass Spain! Hungary won't make me smile!" he exclaimed walking out.

As hurtful as it was to Hungary, the way he worded that concerned her, given she didn't know about Spain's "challenge".

"What does he mean by that?" she asked,"Is he having depression problems?"

Spain shook his head.

"I'll explain later."

**Operation: OUCH!  
**  
_No skip this plan, I don't wanna hurt myself, _Spain thought, looking at his painful obstacle coarse. He thought hurting himself would make Romano laugh. It wasn't worth it.

** Operation...wait. This one wasn't planned.  
**  
"Austria, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember you idiot, I set this up about two weeks ago?" Austria answered in frustration.

"Oh...right..." he remember, welcoming in Austria, who had clinging to his leg, Romano's little whimpering brother, Feliciano.

Like Austria had said, two weeks ago they had set up a get together for North and South Italy, but since Spain got a little distracted, he had forgotten about it. Italy had unhooked from his caregivers leg and looked up at his big brother, Spain.

"Where is Romano?" he asked shyly, holding his tiny hands together, against his chest.

"In his room," Spain smiled, as he point in the direction of his little servants room.

Austria left, signaling with his to keep an eye on Italy (points at Spain, points middle and index finger at eyes, and then points to Italy). Spain nodded and went after Feli who was already at Romano's door. He watched as he opened the door and greeted his big brother with a cheery smile.

"Romano~!" he chirped.

"F-Feliciano?! It's you!"

"Si!" Italy confirmed, running to hug Romano tightly.

Romano smiled as his brother hugged him.

"Aw, Romano, this must be a pretty sentimental moment!" sang Spain, barging in on the two. "And is that a smile I see?"

"Uhn...ah! Shut up, tomato-bastard!" he yelled, angrily.

"Ve...what?"

** Spain has won the battle.  
150 XP gained**  
_ Level up__!_


End file.
